


A Formal Welcoming

by Tamarinds (yenni)



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Family, Gen, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9809432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yenni/pseuds/Tamarinds
Summary: Lillie introduces Gladion to two very important people in Alola.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in November and forgot to post it.

Gladion, for all his bravado and preference for seclusion, has a sense of responsibility when it comes to his family. Specifically, when it involves Lillie and those who contributed to her well-being. He is indebted to Wicke for watching his sister after he provoked the wrath of his mother and there are others who continued in his absence. Without forgoing his characteristic black clothing and face deliberately obscured with hair, he thanked Moon as her journey reached its apex and Hau, as he was gaining on Moon. One last word of gratitude remains to be given on Melemele island: The Professors.

In the rough nights following Lusamine's return from the other world, in Aether's most restricted areas and after lengthy discussions of recovery options with Wicke, Lillie casually mentions a pivotal detail of her journey. “There should be more information in the books I left at Kukui’s research lab.” She hums. "There are similar examples."

“Kukui?” Gladion is sitting on the floor outside their manor at the edge of Aether as Lillie leans against the wall above him. Her eyes are fixed on the ground next to him, but her thoughts are elsewhere.

“Yes.” She blinks and her look softens as she readjusts her sight to the stars above them. “Professor Burnet and her husband Kukui. They let me stay with them while I was helping Nebby on Alola.”

Gladion is silent for a moment, dwelling on past regrets and discarded memories of Lillie. “Were you with them since your escape?”

“It was-” A look of worry appears on her face as she attempts to avoid his gaze. “Nebby needed saving.” The anxious and unnerved tone of her voice immediately brings him back to the young boy years ago who thought the same of another pokemon at Aether's whim. A heavy weight manifests on Gladion's chest. “We were in the conservatory, Nebby and I, when everything disappeared. I don't know the specifics, but I was on a beach after that. It was dark and Professor Burnet was there. Everything was so scary, but she calmed me down and listened. She said she could help.”

“Her and Kukui?”

Lillie nods. “She said they would provide me with whatever resources I needed. As an assistant for her husband I gained access throughout the islands.” Gladion is silent, grateful for having this opportunity to reflect with his sister when he was unsure of the possibility not long ago. “It felt wonderful to be out there helping Nebby.” Lillie smiles as she recalls the path presented to her. The accidental guardians Lillie obtained was the complete opposite of his own experience, but he prefers this outcome much more than if the reverse occurred. Relief in his slow breaths. “Do you want to come with me?”

She startles him from his thoughts. “Huh?”

“When I pick up some of my things.” Her voice is low. “I think they would want to know you.”

A rush of insecurity mixing with determination fills Gladion. He would he be ashamed if he did not thank the people who went to such lengths to care for his sister. “Yeah. I will.”

 

* * *

 

“We’re here,” Lillie whispers. It’s dark, just after sunset, and they are at the outskirts of Hau'oli on a small beach. A shack, on the verge of falling apart, is the only structure here and Gladion is beginning to rethink his gratitude.

She smiles at him and it signals her brightened attitude upon arriving. He follows her as she walks up to the door and knocks.

“Lillie!” The door opens to a woman smiling down and, in a heartbeat, swoops Lillie into a hug. Within moments, his sister is released just as quickly and the woman takes a step back, motioning with her hand toward them. “Welcome back!”

Inside, Kukui greets them from his couch, one hand raised high. “Lillie! Oh," he rises to move closer, grin never fading with his steps, "and you brought a familiar face!”

“Yes.” She says, gleam bright in her eyes. “Gladion," she turns to him, absolute trust and ease in her features, "is my brother.”

“Your brother?” The tall woman with hair lighter than his and his sister’s remarks with faint surprise. “Well, of course, Lillie’s brother is always welcome here with us! Alola. I’m Burnet.”

The woman extends an arm, aiming for his shoulder, until she stops to opt for handshake possibly aware of his sudden discomfort. Gladion takes it with a held breath. “A-alola.”

“Ah," Kukui is next to them now with a tone that is chastising, "that is no way to greet Lillie’s family!” The man pulls Gladion into a weak hug that expels the air from his lungs. “Welcome, brother.”

“Oh, honey!" Burnet's voice is stern. "I didn't want to force anything on him. Look at his poor face.”

“Hm?” Kukui pulls away and he assesses his wife then the boy in his arms. Gladion has no idea what the expression on his face is, but inside his nerves are shot. “You’ll get used to it, Gladion!” A gentle pat on his shoulder. Gladion is overwhelmed, but is glad Burnet attempted to correct the situation.

“I," Lillie starts with voice far calmer than his emotions and he is thankful for it; it soothes his nerves, "need to pickup a few books for something Gladion is helping me with.”

“Go right ahead." Burnet head tilts in the direction of a ladder behind her. "The loft is exactly as you left it.” 

“Alright.” His sister's voice lowers as she turns to him. “Help me, Gladion?”

Gladion nods without a sound. Lillie tugs his sleeve and leads him swiftly to a ladder beside the kitchen and proceeds to climb it. He follows and the hidden area above catches him off guard. The loft shows a space clearly molded to his sister’s comfort with dolls concealing a history unknown to others. Lillie is kneeling at a bookcase, fingers grazing spines of books vaguely familiar to him before pulling a few titles. "Can you carry these two?”

“Yeah.” He takes the books in his hands and the slightly dull covers release a nostalgic scent. A warmth and laughter he can almost feel. "These are father's."

"They are. He knew about Nebby's world. And maybe something in there can help Mother."

This alone will not be enough, they addressed as much at Aether, but it is a start. The edge of his vision spots a very familiar aged doll in the room. “You were prepared to stay here.”

Lillle looks over her shoulder to follow his sight. “Yes. I know you thought the same.”

“I did. We had to.” He knows neither of them regret their decisions. 

“Yes.” She stands up and moves to the dresser, arms reaching into a drawer to transfer items to her bag. “Having this place outside of Aether...it's nice.”

His personal experiences on the islands of Alola were not comparable to Lillie's yet he knows it was better than staying at Aether. Now, they have both returned to the source of their problems yet it will be easier for Lillie, having this sanctuary.

“Okay," she turns around with a pensive face, "I’m ready.”

“You sure?”

“Mhm.” 

The two head down to find the couple in quiet conversation. Burnet is leaning with her arms on the countertop while Kukui tends to his Rockruff and Snubbull. Burnet is the first to acknowledge the Aether siblings. “Do you need help you with anything you got there, Lillie?” 

Lillie shakes her head. “Unh. You both helped so much already. If it weren't for all you did,” Lillie’s voice strains, “Nebby would have never reached its potential.”

“Oh? You managed to get Nebby home?” Burnet blinks, not requiring details.

Lillie nods, pride in her affirmation. “Nebby is now in a strong form and able to experience so much without the danger–”

Kukui is front of Lillie suddenly, kneeling and stopping her mid-sentence with a hand to her shoulder. “You did it, Lillie. Good job.”

Her eyes widen slightly before nodding. “Mm!”

Gladion clears his throat, just enough to divert the attention to him. “I want to thank you,” Gladion says, something breaking as he says these words yet not his voice, “for taking care of my sister.”

Burnet smiles as her warm eyes look down at him, hands over her chest. “I was only happy to!”

Kukui stands with a grin and fists at his side. “We’re glad to be of assistance to Lillie and Nebby. Lillie," he softens his tone, "you were an excellent assistant and you know we're always here.”

Gladion knows these people are sincere in their support and he does not understand why, a cautionary tale etched into his heart, but he trusts in their kindness.

Burnet nods. “We’ve said it before, but the loft is always open to you, Lillie.” She turns to Gladion with an open hand in his direction, careful and seemingly already aware of his apprehension to strangers and friends alike. “And you, too, Gladion. We hope both of you can see us again soon.”

“Thank you.” Gladion says calmly but his mind is having difficulty processing the compassion offered so easily. Wicke has expressed similar as an informal caretaker, standing in as a family when needed; for all of Aether, really. Gladion is grateful for her, but he wonders if this, what he feels exuding from Burnet, is close to what he remembers his Mother being all those years ago. It is welcoming yet doesn't know if he is able to rely on them until the full recovery of the Foundation, of Alola, and his mother.

“We will.” Lillie chimes, appreciation in her voice. Kukui nods with his arms crossed and Burnet's eyes seem to shine brighter with the cheeks of her smile.

“We made dinner," Burnet adds, "and would love it if you two could stay and join us.”

Lillie’s stomach grumbles in that inopportune moment and she flails with a flushed expression in a move reminiscent of an unruly bag.

 

 

Gladion and Lillie leave the small dwelling with a wave and separate “alolas.” Slowly, they walk to the ferry under a dim moonlight and once out of earshot, Gladion asks, “do they know you are heading to Kanto?”

Lillie’s face loses its glow. “No,” she says softly. “Not yet, at least. But now you know they are here and that's important. They weren't a replacement for Mother or Father, but they took care of me. They,” she pauses and hides her eyes, silence for momentary privacy. “They are good people.”

They are, he thinks.

“I want you to know you can count on them when I’m gone, too.”

The muscles on his neck stiffen. “There is a lot to do at Aether,” he starts, an attempt to dodge effort in bonding with the strange new acquaintances.

“And with battling Moon, and Hau, and all of Alola; but when Wicke is busy with Aether, I want you to know you also have them.” Instead of the knee-jerk reaction he has to deny he needs anyone, her hand takes his and he reciprocates with a gentle grip. “I’ll call you when we arrive in Kanto.”

“Yeah,” he says, because she will when he went days without. She is perceptive, can tell he is uneasy at another separation even if he will refrain from voicing it. He had left her and now she is doing it to all the people who care about her—and there are many.

He sighs. She leaves soon, within days, and he knows he won’t see her off for the flight with how hectic things are at Aether. He makes a mental note to prepare some much needed items for the trainer leg of her journey. Lillie tugs his arm to a stop, Hau'oli docks visible in the distance. She smiles with a weight of the years lost between them. “Thank you, Gladion.” She moves forward and embraces him. It's not difficult for him to return it. She deserves so much more since she is giving him a proper farewell in advance.

There is beauty in the tears and determination in her eyes, he thinks, when she gives them space. “You can do it again, Lillie.”


End file.
